Mi Princesa
by princesspurple DXC
Summary: como recuperar el amor? claro con una cancion. PESIMO REVIEW es mi primer fic wiiiiii porfa lean :p


Este mi primer fic porfa no me asesinen pero es que oi la canción Mi Princesa de Caramelos De Cianuro y supe que tenia que hacerlo espero que les guste :p!

Warning: nada nadita nada

Disclaimer: los personajes de tdi y la canción no son mias.

Mi princesa

POV de nadie

-Princesa…

-Duncan no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra por el resto de tu estúpida vida

-Pero me tienes que escuchar- intentaba decir el ojiazul

-Pues no lo hare así que olvídalo, mejor vete con Gwen que se va a preocupar- decía la morena triste pero fingía estar molesta

-pero…-tarde Courtney se fue

POV de Duncan

Aun no puedo creer que por ese estúpido beso terminamos, eso fue un grave error y sé que no lo arreglare fácilmente. Corte con Gwen porque me di cuenta que con quien debía estar es con Courtney. Por dios esto va a ser difícil.

-Viejo que te pasa?-pregunto Geoff –Estas raro

-Si viejo-dijo DJ-que piensas?

-nada

-Viejo naci de noche no anoche- dijo Geoff

-"Pues parece, eres más tonto que Guffi a veces"-pensé

-Viejo como hago para estar con mi princesa?

-Dale bombones-dijo DJ

-Ya lo hice

-Y?

-Se los dio a Sierra

-Viejo y una canción?-dijo Geoff, puse mi mayor cara de horror

-SI! Las chicas adoran las canciones-dijo DJ

-NOOOOOOO! JAMAS! NUNCA! NI EN SUEÑOS!-grite

-Viejo calma es una buena idea-dijo el vaquero

-Si anda por Courtney-dijo DJ

-…..ok…..

-Si viejo! Ahora a escoger la canción-dijo Geoff

-yo la elijo- dije no voy a permitir que me pongan a cantar algo ridículo y meloso

-4 horas después-

-y esta?

-No

-Viejo ya van 199 canciones

-ESTA!- dije era la indicada

-Viejo estas seguro?

-Si

POV de Courtney

Era de noche, ya me había cambiado en mi pijama, me iba a acostar cuando oigo un pequeño tic en mi ventana, lo ignore pero sono otro

-"que pasa"

Me asome y vi lo que nunca pensé que veria

POV de Duncan

-Voy a matarlos-me susurre a mis "amigos". Me obligaron a ponerme un traje de pingüino.

Entonces la vi, estaba hermosa en su pijama.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ!-me grito, ojala esto funcione

-Esto es para ti

Empezó a sonar la música.

_**Recuerdo que en las noches te solía silbar**_

_**Desde la calle a la ventana**_

_**Tú te escapabas bordeando el oscuro jardín**_

_**Quien sabe cuantas lunas contemplamos pasar echados en la terraza**_

_**Desde mi casa el cielo se sigue viendo casi igual**_

_**Yo era tu mala influencia tu fuiste mi princesa**_

_**Siempre son frágiles las horas más perfectas**_

_**Quizás me invada la nostalgia por encuentro imposible**_

_**De las memorias solo atesoramos lo sublime**_

_**Y ahora todo el mundo me pregunta por ti**_

_**Y yo no quiero explicarles no tengo ánimos de parecer amable**_

_**Quien sabe cuantas lunas contemplamos pasar echados en la terraza**_

_**Desde mi casa el cielo se sigue viendo casi igual**_

_**Yo era tu mala influencia tu eras mi princesa**_

_**Siempre son frágiles las horas más perfectas**_

_**Quizás me invada la nostalgia por encuentro imposible**_

_**De las memorias solo atesoramos lo sublime**_

_**Ha pasado el tiempo esto es lo que siento**_

_**De lo que te digo dios es mi testigo**_

_**Que con cada noche de cada mañana**_

_**De todos los minutos de todas las semanas**_

_**No dejo de pensar en lo que dijiste**_

_**No dejo de aferrarme a lo que me diste**_

_**No cambia lo que siento la distancia es como el viento**_

_**No escribe el pasado quererte a mi lado**_

_**Es tan solo tratar de ser sincero conmigo mismo**_

_**Es tan solo tratar de llenar este vacío**_

_**Que me carcome las entrañas y no me deja vivir**_

_**Si no estas junto a mí**_

Cuando termine de cantar subi a su balcón

-Y que me dices

-No lo se

Me arrodille y saque una pequeña caja de mi pantalón

-Courtney Amelia Garcia he estado enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi y besar a Gwen fue lo peor que hice en mi vida, porque fue lastimarte a ti lo peor que puedo hacer, pasar un dia sin hablarte es algo que no quiero que pase asi que ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-SI SI SI SI SI!- dijo saltando sobre mi abrazandome, le puse el anillo en su mano y la bese.

* * *

** y que les parecio? plis dejen un review**

**Besos y abrazos :p**


End file.
